


It Sounds Crazy, But Hear Me Out

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, I am so sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interchangeable Dom, M/M, Multi, Murphy is totally a black cat, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, So far not my best work, Sub!Clarke, Tagging as the Fic Grows, and Clarke is a golden retriever, consensual voyeurism, dom!bellamy, like thor, sub!murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//HIATUS//</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Sounds Crazy, But Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> What's a better way to kick off a fic series than PWP?... Probably a great piece true to canon or perhaps a great take on the characters in an alternate universe.. Oh well. 
> 
> While reading this, I recommend listening to Flesh by Simon Curtis at least once.

Murphy rested on his belly in front of the crackling fire. His blue eyes followed the embers flying through the air before turning into ash. There's a hand scratching behind his ear as the owner takes a seat on the leather couch behind him. For the briefest of seconds, there's a tug on his tail, and he moans at the feeling of the plug pulling out just a fraction. When Raven ceases her action on the black tail, the plug attached to it slides back into place.

The door swung open, alerting Murphy that his other master has returned from work. He doesn't bother to turn his gaze away from the fire, Bellamy will greet him soon enough.

"Tough day at the salt mines?" She received a grunt as a reply. "That bad?"

"Some asshole was beating his wife and neglecting his pets, and one of them took a liking to me," the olive skinned male replied.

"Well I hope it wasn't the wife."

"Of course not," he shifted the bundle in his arms, the load hidden by a cheap orange blanket.

Raven turned to look at her boyfriend, "What do you have there?"

"Kind of brought home another pet."

"Please tell me it's not another stray cat."

Murphy heard Bellamy walk over to him, the closer he got, the more inclined he smelled something unfamiliar. So he picked his head up and watched the cop gently put down the bundle. The blanket shifted, whatever was underneath was alive. Curious, Murphy got up on his hands and knees to inspect the creature under the blanket.

"Aww," the mechanic cooed, "he's interested in it!"

Bellamy made his way to the couch to sit next to his lover. They greeted one another with soft kisses. Murphy, on the other hand, busied himself with pulling back the blanket with his teeth until he saw an ear. A floppy golden brown one. He nosed the material further down to reveal a blonde woman with half lidded eyes.

"John, say hello to Princess," the officer smiled as Raven curled into his side.

Murphy sniffed at the dog whilst the latter eyed the cat with fascination, taking in everything their blue eyes could see. After giving her a thorough scent test to deem her friend rather than foe, the pale male crawled around to sit behind Clarke. The big, fluffy tail followed the curve of her perfect legs, the end of her tail attached to a plug similar to his.The naked man leaned over to sniff at her bottom, the standard hello for canines and a cautious test to see if she was friendly enough. A bit of pearly fluid oozes from her entrance, the sight just so tempting that Murphy had no choice but to taste it. He licked in long, hard stripes from her clit all the way up to where the plug was protruding to make her tail. There's a purring trill from Clarke, the blonde letting all know just how much she was enjoying the man's ministrations. 

"Bell, they like each other!"

"I think John wants to breed Princess."

When Murphy thrusts his tongue into the blonde, she tossed her head back and screamed out-

"Please!"

Everyone but Clarke froze, she broke character. And still she whined unhappily as the appendage giving her such pleasure retreated. Bellamy got up from the couch to kneel next to his pets. He slapped Clarke's ass hard enough that the sound echoed in the apartment. The shocked cry that the blonde let out only got her another smack to the other cheek, the globes of Clarke's ass now turning a bright red.

"Dogs can't talk," the cop stated simply, "and good pets know that."

And so Clarke willed herself to ignore the remaining sting radiating from her bottom. Focusing on how she was meant to play her role, she perked up and made little whimpering sounds.

"Good girl, Princess," Raven praised from her spot. Her dark eyes slid over to her naked boyfriend, "John, show our little Princess some love."

Murphy complied, but not the way the other three expected him to. Instead of going with a lick on the cheek or maybe a cute nuzzling to Clarke's neck, Murphy showed his younger girlfriend affection by burying his tongue deep into her wet core. Clarke's first reaction was to vocalize her pleasure, praise Murphy for his wicked tongue and beg for more and more. Fortunately for her, she still had enough sense to know that if she spoke another word her eldest lover would mark her ass. Which wasn't a completely bad idea, but what the blonde wanted was an orgasm. And she would be damned if she cockblocked herself.

So Clarke shifted her hands out from under her to curl her fingers into a paw like shape. Her hips pushed shamelessly into the talented tongue, the whimpering noises akin to a sad puppy's. 

"I think Princess wants to come. Don't you, girl?" Bellamy crooned.

She barked in agreement.

"Well we gotta make dinner, but Rave and I will be back in a bit. Have fun without us!" 

"But Beeeelll," Raven whined, "I wanted to see John do it with Princess."

"It's seven, we have to get cooking-"

"Come on, Bell, it's so rare that I get to watch live porno without having my eyes rolling to the back of my head."

"Raven," the dark haired man growled, causing the Latina to go rigid.

The rules for their little games were simple. Rule One being that the alpha (fe)male's orders are to be followed. Breaking any rule was grounds for punishment. Depending on the mood of the appointed alpha, penalties could be as soft as a quick smack to the ass or as harsh as being on the verge of orgasm and being left unsatisfied. Bellamy shifted into a standing position and walked the short distance back to the couch where the dark haired mechanic sat in fear of what was to come. He grabbed ahold of his younger girlfriend's hair--conveniently in it's usual ponytail--right at the root and pulled on it until Raven let out a pain filled cry and her eyes turned glassy.

"Raven, this is your last chance. Come with me before I put a collar on you." He emphasized his demand with another sharp tug, "I'll attach a leash to it and drag you with me."

"So-sorry, Bell," Raven panted, discomfort from the tight grip in her hair transforming into want, "I don't have to watch."

Bellamy nodded, "'Kay, let's go make food for our pets while Princess gets mounted like a horny bitch."

The dark haired pair made their way out of the living room. Not even a second after they disappeared past the corner did Murphy go from eating out his girlfriend to thrusting his erection against the folds of her sex. Clarke let out little whines in the back of her throat that she hoped sounded animal like. Even if her "masters" weren't in the room, a part of her didn't want to ruin this sexy game of theirs. So she kept her fingers curled up like dog paws and let out high pitched barks to demand her lover fuck her before she pounced on him.

The inarticulate command did the trick because Murphy began sliding his cock into the blonde, both moaning in bliss. Murphy pressed his chest against her smooth back, relishing in the layer of sweat making them stick together. He wished he could tell her how good she felt on his dick, all soft and warm, but that would destroy the illusion. To make up for that, he drove his hips harder into hers, not missing a single beat. His tongue darted out to lick at her neck. 

On one particularly sharp thrust, the woman spasmed violently around Murphy before collapsing to the floor. He groaned in the back of his throat, he loved it when he made them come first. A few more thrusts coupled with the random clenching Clarke's body was doing of its own accord and Murphy was coming inside her. Feeling bold, she uncurled her fingers to interlock them with her boyfriend's. In turn he kissed the back of her neck and sucked bruises he knew would be too dark for makeup to cover up.

"Bad, John!" The mechanic scolded, alarming the couple in their post coital moment. "You got Princess all dirty!" 

Both pets looked down to see the small pool of their combined cum. Bellamy might've had the bigger dick, but Murphy had a heavier load. And tastier. It was all the pineapples from the Hawaiian pizzas. 

As Murphy pulled out, preparing to beg for forgiveness doggy style, no pun intended, even more cum flowed out of Clarke's abused hole.

Bellamy appeared at Raven's side and sighed, "Guess we're going to have to give Princess a bath before dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify a few things, whatever this ship is called it's a polyamorous one. Sometimes I'll write pieces to this that are specifically Bellaven or Clarphy, but that's just because it's not often that I read OT3s and such that go beyond the boys from One Direction doing naughty things. But I will try to keep this series as polycentric as possible, I'm learning. I'm sure an actual polygamist could write this better than I could, but it's my idea and I'm sticking with it.
> 
> If you're curious why Clarke gets a typical pet name and Murphy just gets his first name, from reading fics that involve him, it's a popular headcanon that only Murphy's significant other calls him John. Which in this case adds a bit of sweetness in this Dom/Sub pet play AU.
> 
> I already have a few ideas jotted down for this series like Murphy and Raven being underground/YouTube rappers (I've been watching a lot of Wild 'N Out) and prom AUs. I just ask that you be patient with me and take the time to give me kudos, comment, or bookmark it so you can come back again~! The Tumblr will help motivate me, honest to God. My best friend throws food at me when we have sleepovers after reading one of my fics because she wants to me quickly write another one. Hence why I only serve popcorn and not pot roast.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fanfic! I'll do more fics involving The 100, there are so many characters and ships to love and endless possibilities for fics that it's just so hard to choose. You all are more than welcome to tell me if there's any ship you'd like, I'm all ears and tits. Sorry, sorry, that last part was uncalled for. 
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
